


This Life With You

by imonly_joking



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Canon Divergence after 4x01, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imonly_joking/pseuds/imonly_joking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On New Year's Eve, HG reflects on her relationship with Myka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Life With You

Unlike everyone else, HG didn’t watch the clock or the silly ball on television.

She watched Myka.

She watched the excitement in Myka’s eyes, the beautiful smile that curled her lips up and made HG feel so calm and at the same time, like her heart was going to fly right out of her chest.

She watched and she thought. She thought about the last year and half that she shared with the agent and all the hardships they had faced since meeting. But Myka not only made HG feel alive, she made her feel happy to be alive. They had been through so much with HG’s revenge-fueled warpath, the Janus coin and Emily Lake, Sykes, the bomb, the astrolabe, and every little artifact-caused accident in between.

As Helena hear the voices  of her friends – her family – echo through the living room counting down the seconds to 2015 (it was still baffling to her; 2015 seemed like a year she would choose to set a futuristic novel in, not live in), she let her memories wash over her.

“10!”

_“You’re back.” Myka’s tone was filled with awe, anger, and relief all at the same time._

_Helena swallowed hard, almost render speechless at the sight of her Myka standing in front of her, real and beautiful._

_“You are back?” Myka said, though this time, her words were posed as a questions, slightly hesitant and uncertain._

_“Yes, I'm back.” HG answered quietly, unable to tear her gaze away from Myka's. All she wanted to do was walk over to Myka and wrap up the taller woman in her arms and just be there with her, but she had to do this, to say this. Myka deserved it. “I’m sorry. I should have told you my whereabouts, but I was sworn to secrecy. You have every right to be cross with me, darling, but know that everything I did – everything I have done since that damned day with that accursed trident – has been to protect you and keep you safe, whether you need my protection or not. ” She pleaded, her tone sincere. She had never pleaded in her life, but then again, Myka could bring out all sorts of things that she had never done or felt._

_“You’re right, Helena. You should’ve told me where you were, I do have every right to be angry, and I don’t need your protect.” HG felt an all too familiar feeling in her gut, like when you stood on a ledge, teetering in the balance, but then Myka closed the space between them with one long stride and pulled HG to her and in a soft breath she whispered, “But that doesn’t mean I don’t want your protection or you,” and with that she connected their lips in a long-over-due and a well-earned kiss. Instinctively, HG’s fingers curled into Myka’s blazer lapels, kissing her back passionately, and all she could think was that she was home._

“9!”

_HG pushed up and out of Myka’s arms, mouth open in complete shock. “Darth Vader is his father?” Her voice disbelieving as Pete and Claudia’s faces had identical looks of delight that she had never seen the likes of before. “Man, I knew this was a good idea!” Pete exclaimed as he and Claudia high-fived._

_“I thought,” Myka was sitting up too and slipping her arms around her lover’s waist, her voice soft and teasing in her ear, “that you didn’t like this movie and it was ‘bloody awful science fiction’.”_

_Choosing to ignore Myka’s spot-on imitation of a British accent, but horrible attempt at Helena’s voice, HG turned her head the small distance it took to look Myka in the eye. “Yes, but the villain he's been fighting is his father, Myka!” Her voice was indignant and childish. Why were they all finding her perfecting sound and reasonable reaction to be so amusing? She had watched dozens of ‘movies’ and reacted with complete shock and they’d never made fun of her before. What was so special about this?_

_Myka just laughed, laying back down against the couch arm, arms tugging HG down with her._

“8!”

_Leena present the cake with a flourish as she sat it down in front of HG. “Claudia did the decorating.” Leena explained apologetically as the young techie beamed at HG proudly. “Happy ~~33rd~~ 146th Birthday!” She read from the cake, earning a loud laugh from Pete and a sharp, but amused chuckle from Artie. “Very funny, darling, but I was technically frozen in time for 113 of my 146 years.” She protested, giving the younger woman a glare that held no malice which caused her to grin widely. _

_“Yeah, but those are 113 years that you have on your girlfriend.” Pete pointed out, earning laughs out of the other agents at the table._

_“Don’t worry, babe,” Myka said in serious tone, swiping her finger through the ‘146’ on the cake and smudging it onto HG’s nose, playfully. “I think you still look stunning for 146.”_

“7!”

_Myka moaned loudly as HG’s finger moved inside of her._

_HG watched, fascinated, as the woman screwed her eyes shut and threw her head back, not seeming to care when it thudded against the headboard. Myka had hooked a leg around the author’s waist, effectively pulling her as close as possible while still leaving her enough room to work her fingers in at a comfortable angle._

_Before being bronzed, HG had slept with many people, both male and female, refusing to let society make her feel ashamed of it. Sex was a natural part of life and it feel amazing and liberating. It made her feel powerful and humble and in control all at the same time. In this new world, it seemed like sex wasn’t as taboo or something that was only spoken about behind closed doors; it was everywhere and accepted, but yet, it seemed to be a tool to downgrade, especially to downgrade women.The thought of sex terrified her, the thought of being that close and physically intimate with another person after so many years of stillness and solitude._

_The thought of sex with Myka terrified her more than most._

_As much as she wanted it and as much as she flirted with such bravo, the thought of how passionate and emotional their sex would be struck her with fear. After their relationship blossomed, she had explained this to her girlfriend who was understanding and supportive as was her personality. They had taken it slow, but after all the moments of pent up lust and unresolved tension, the proverbial dam had burst which was what led to now._

_It led them to Myka gripping HG’s shoulders and gasping out a breathy “Helena”. HG groaned at the sight of Myka’s face in the throes of pleasure and once more when the taller agent unconsciously wedged a thigh in between Helena’s. Her body tensed and her back arched as she screamed out HG’s name and pulsed around her fingers._

_HG felt like she was floating, like the rest of the world had drifted away and there was only Myka. She felt tethered, like she was finally safely grounded._

_Being imitate with someone didn’t scare her anymore, as long as that someone was Myka._

“6!”

_The shot rang out, echoing through her ears and vibrating in her skull. As she watched Myka crumble to the ground, she could suddenly feel the memory of the devilish, cold steel in her hand and see the look in Myka’s eyes - wounded and fierce – as the barrel rested against her forehead._

_The distant sound of a car door slamming and a loud cry from Pete reminded her that this wasn’t Yosemite and she wasn’t holding a gun. She was, however, holding a Tesla which she instantly fired, knocking the artifact-controlled bastard that shot Myka to the ground. Within seconds, she was across the parking lot and by Myka’s side._

_“Helena, it’s okay. I’m fine.” Myka gritted out, hand reaching out for her girlfriend. “He was a bad shot. The bullet just grazed my thigh.” She pointed her free hand at her bag which was laying haphazardly a few feet away. “It’s going to leave a nasty cut though so grab the first aid kit in the bag.”_

_Helena blindly followed Myka’s instructions, numbly aware of the blood covering her hands. She was aware of Pete behind her, neutralizing the artifact and dragging the unconscious man elsewhere, having been well informed that he wouldn’t remember any of this. When HG was done, she gently helped Myka sit up. She immediately wrapped her arms around the other woman, holding her tightly._

_She knew that Myka wasn't hurt seriously, but the sound, that echoing of a gunshot, was something that still haunted her dreams from time to time. Myka had forgiven her a thousand times over for that day, but HG still felt the despair and the fear that she'd felt that day, staring down the barrel of a gun at the only pure thing in this corrupt new world._

_“It's okay, Helena,” Myka's voice washed over her like a comforting wave and she felt the terror begin to disappear, “It's okay.”_

“5!”

_Back before the trident and their many separations, HG would sometimes sneak into Myka’s bed when she had nightmares. Myka never said a word, never asked questions or commented; Myka just always seemed to tell that HG needed comfort. Myka just always tangled their fingers together, silently reminded her that she was there._

_Naturally, not long after they started dating, HG moved into Myka’s room. The left side of the closet was hers and so was the left side of the bed. The bottom two drawers became hers, filled with undergarments and pajamas. On her nightstand rested a picture of her and Wolly that she’d found in the archives, the desk soon overflowed with her random musings and writings, and her toothbrush laid by Myka’s on the sink._

_Since they usually went on missions together, they were usually home together or in a hotel together. Every night, they would silently brush their teeth side-by-side and after that, Myka would slip into bed while Helena changed into her pajamas (in comparison to the clothes of her day, both the men and the women’s, she found modern clothes an improvement in comfort and liberating so she kept them on as long as possible). She would slip into bed, curling up into Myka in a way where they fit together, holding and being held at the same night. Some nights they would talk and some nights they would exchange a few wordless kisses drifting to sleep, content in each others’ arms._

“4!”

_Christina’s birthday was always a hard day. In the past, she’d thrown herself into to idle, meaningless tasks to keep herself occupied and despite not being a heavy drinker, as soon as her errands were completed, she was drinking herself into a stupor, incapable of feeling the empty pain._

_This year, she just sat on the back porch of the B &B, a signal candle lit and sitting on the ground in front of her in silent vigil. She sat there, watching as the pink in the sky grew fainter and the glow of the candle grew stronger. She could feel the demons rising inside her, scratching down the peace she had fought hard to earn. It was times like these when she felt scared that the old HG would make a return. The darkness was always within her; it was always something she fought, but tonight she felt the fear of it taking over. _

_Then she heard it._

_The door opening. Bare feet thudding softly against the patio._

_“I made you tea.” The soft clink of a mug being sat down beside her. A hand lanced itself through HG’s, the other wrapping around her. “You’re not alone, Helena. I’m here.” As she looked at the woman that Christina would’ve surely loved, she felt the darkness slip away once more, little by little, hopefully to never return._

“3!”

_“The artifact’s been neutralized. She’s completely fine,” were the first words out of Vanessa’s mouth as Helena barged into the office. She felt herself literally deflate from relief, not even caring why Vanessa was already there._

_Opening her Farnsworth only to hear Myka say, “Claudia’s being affected by an artifact,” had sparked a maternal fear that she hadn’t felt in a long time. Even though she was deep in the aisles of the warehouse, she had sprinted straight to Artie’s office and knowing the size of this place, it had probably taken a good while._

_“She’s with Artie in his bedroom along with Myka. We didn’t call Pete and Steve, seeing as they would do nothing but worry while out in the field and Leena is shelving the artifact.” Vanessa informed her as she led her to Artie’s bedroom, but HG was barely listening. Her only thought was Claudia. She had grown fond of the spunky young agent and since her position as an agent was made permanent, their friendship had grown as they found common ground with a love for science and technology as well as the pain of losing family. Though she would never admit it, she worried a little every time Claudia went out into the field and felt herself relax every time she walked through the door._

_The first thing she saw was Artie standing near the bed, his protective gaze not moving from the redhead. They all knew that Claudia was his favorite, but he’d be damned if he ever showed too much open affection. Claudia was propped up on the bed, pale and hair everywhere, and Myka was sitting beside her, hand combing through wild locks. “Hey, HG.” Claudia smiled, voice scratchy. “So a weird thing happened when I touched Edison’s notebook.” HG couldn’t help but smile as she sat next to her and Myka let a laugh that was part humor and part disbelief at Claudia’s ability to make a joke at a moment like this._

_“Oh, my dear,” HG teased fondly, looking at Myka who was watching Claudia with the same protective and caring look, “your talent for trouble never ceases to amaze me.”_

“2!”

_It was a pretty normal evening when it happened. Artie and Vanessa were out on a date or as they liked to call it “a walk” (kids these days), Pete was upstairs watching some movie, Steve’s shower was running upstairs, and she could hear Claudia and Leena talking and laughing as the older of the two cooked in the kitchen. Myka was stretched out on the couch, reading a book that she had no doubt read before. HG watched her from the doorway, mesmerized with the way Myka’s brow furrowed and the light in her eye that she always got from reading a good book. She smiled as Myka attempted to give a character advice on their actions, a habit she did only when she thought she was alone._

_She had never felt luckier to have met this wonderful woman. She could never describe the feeling of peace and joy and satisfaction she felt around the other woman; the only word she could think of to describe it was love. Myka made her stomach turn every time she looked at her and HG’s heart soared every time the kissed. She felt so overwhelmed by the emotions, but at the same time, she had never had so much control over herself and her inner demons._

_She pushed off the door frame and walked into the living room, no doubt making her presence known to the agent. Instead of the expected blush, Myka just smiled up at her. “Hey, lover,” Myka quipped, pulling her legs back so HG could sit down and then she would no doubt stretch them into the Victorian woman’s lap. The feeling of being whole, being home and domesticated was some overwhelming, HG didn’t even have to think about it as she leaned into Myka and just as their lips were a breath apart, she whispered, “I love you” for the first time in over a hundred years and connected their lips._

_When they parted, Myka laughed softly, eyes shining with the light of a thousand stars, “I love you too.”_

“1!”

_“This one is Pete’s,” Claudia called loudly enough to be heard over everybody’s talking, “and it’s from his mommy.” She teased, earning a laugh from Steve and Myka and a mock-glare from Jane._

_Helena sat on the couch, watching the commotion and gently combing her hands through Myka’s slightly tamed curled. Her girlfriend leaned her head into the touch subconsciously and leaned against HG’s legs._

_“This one is HG’s, from Pete.” Claudia announced after tearing her gaze away from the new Hobbit movie that Pete had just unwrapped. She deepened her voice and stared HG down seriously, “Open it if you dare,” and laughed cheerfully as she handed the gift to Myka to pass to HG._

_HG unwrapped the silly paper covered in a cartoon reindeer and found herself staring down at a first edition Journey to the Center of the Earth by Jules Verne. “Really, Pete?” She feigned annoyance, but unable to contain her laughter on this day, in this moment. Pete just grinned and she handed the book to Myka, who had been staring at it with what Claudia had recently dubbed ‘book lust’._

_“Here, darling,” She leaned down so she was closer to the ever so tall agent, “though I could suggest some proper literature.” Myka just smiled and pressed her lips to HG’s._

_“Merry Christmas, Helena.”_

_(A few moments later, HG noticed the conveniently placed mistletoe sprig that hung above her spot on the couch.)_

“Happy New Year!”

In that moment, HG knew that there was no better moment with Myka that right now. There would never be a more perfect moment together than the present.

So instead of kissing her, HG just quietly whispered, “Marry me.”

Myka blinked, confused in her slightly tipsy and tired state as to why the British woman wasn’t kissing her and trying to process what she was saying. “Helena, are you serious?” She asked breathlessly, when she regained her thoughts.

HG nodded, looking down at their joined hands before back at Myka. “I have a ring in our room. It has been in there for a while and now, I want to give to you now and I want to marry you,” She couldn’t remember the last time she’d ever rambled like this. “I want to spend the rest of my days with you, Myka Berin-“

Myka finally launched herself at HG, who caught her with practiced ease, and kissed her. Everything else drowned out, all the noise and laughter, and all she could hear was Myka’s shaky breaths and the word “Yes” being muttered over and over again.


End file.
